<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stairwell by dragonsFall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485048">Stairwell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall'>dragonsFall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sparks of Magic [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Mage Ace, Mages Familiar Marco, Self-Esteem Issues, Soul Bond, Teen Ace, teen marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace needs to spend some time by himself after learning that he failed his end of year exams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sparks of Magic [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marco and Ace Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stairwell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallways of the school had long since gone quiet, students and staff having retired for the evening. The flickering mage lights in the hallways illuminated the one lone soul still out and about. Portgas D. Ace. Sitting all by himself on the steps of a narrow stairwell that led to a tower that was no longer in use. Hunched over with his arms on his legs and his head on top to them. He stared out at the empty hallway beyond, looking more than a little angry with the world. The orange cowboy hat that he got as a gift shortly after meeting his familiar was resting against his back.</p><p> </p><p>Why exactly was he so angry? He had failed his final exams. <em> Again. </em> Even though he had studied his ass off. With Marco and Sabo. Deuce was too busy with his exam anxiety to help. Which was fine. The only time he ever truly focused on his classes was when exams came around which was twice a year. He had failed them every year since he had started his schooling. Ace scolded himself for thinking that this year would be any different. He was the worst mage in the history of mages.</p><p> </p><p>The freckled teenager was sitting on the stairs to a forgotten tower because he didn’t want to go back to his room. Where his familiar would be waiting for him. Marco hadn’t been allowed to come to the exams with him. Worried about cheating he guessed. Since he couldn’t attend the school exams, Marco had helped him study. Along with Sabo who scolded him about only taking school seriously when it mattered. It had been a rough week of cramming. Exams were always written.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to go back because he was afraid of seeing a disappointed look on Marco's face. Disappointment that all that effort had gone to waste. Regret at choosing Ace as his mage, his friend, and his partner until the freckled teenager passed. Looking at him like he was a failure. Because that’s truly what he was at the end of the day. A failure of a mage who couldn’t do spells right or even pass his exams.</p><p> </p><p>God. Maybe he would’ve been better off not presenting as a mage at all. He was about to follow that thought when he heard footsteps. A teacher looking for any students out past curfew? He should be fine where he was. Not a lot of people looked at the stairs to the tower simply because there was no reason to go up there. Most of his peers thought it was haunted. Ace kept his eyes on the hallway, waiting to see who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Of all the people he would have expected to see, he should have at least had Marco near the very top of his list. Ace hadn’t gone back to the room so of course his familiar would come looking for him. The blond turned and looked at him moping on the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Go away” was Ace's immediate words to his familiar. He didn’t want to be seen. Not like this. He was supposed to be the rock for the people around him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, yoi” was the simple answer as Marco approached and joined Ace on the stairs. Due to the narrow passageway, his shoulder and knee were pressed against Ace. It was distracting as hell. Oh, look. His heartbeat was picking up. “You’re upset”</p><p> </p><p>Ace scowled at him, “I'm fine, Marco. How the hell can you tell anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Marco answered by raising his hand to show the bond mark which was filled with oranges, yellows, and reds. “I could sense it, yoi. And just by looking at you. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really” He answered, then added, “Can I ask a question?”</p><p> </p><p>Marco offered him a nod to go ahead and ask what was on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever regret choosing me as your mage?” Ace asked, heart clenching as he feared what the answer would be.</p><p> </p><p>Without even a moment of hesitation, “No”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Even though I can’t do any of our spells right. I can’t draw Runes. Intention magic I always put too much into and half of the spoken spells? I can’t say them! I barely pay attention in class. Hell! I tend to pass out and miss a bunch of the class. I don’t do the assignments! And I can’t even pass my written exams!” Ace exclaimed, growing quieter as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. Looks like he did want to talk about what was bothering him. “I’m not someone that deserves someone like you. You deserve someone better. Someone that isn’t <em> me </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ace felt a hand worming into his own. Almost the same tactic he used when Marco started digging into his sides after a nightmare. As soon as his hand was pried free from his eye, Marco interlaced his fingers with his. Ace removed his other hand from his face, staring at where their hands were connected. Marco was holding his hand. And he was holding the blond’s hand right back. His familiar’s hand was cold but not terribly. It was soft with barely a start of calluses. It felt… right. Holding his hand like this. Like he was right where he belonged. </p><p> </p><p>“Ace. Those exams don’t decide your worth, yoi. You’re a good mage. You have your strengths and weaknesses. Imperfect just like all things, yoi” Marco gently squeezed Aces hand, blue-yellow fire wrapping around their joined hands. Aces' attention was on Marco's face rather than their hands now. “You act on your feet instead of trying to remember what you were instructed to do. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. I don’t want any other mage. I’m happy with you, yoi”</p><p> </p><p>“But—“ Ace started to protest but he was cut off by lips against his own. No warning, no build-up. Just suddenly getting kissed. <em> Marco was kissing him </em>. His familiar had just told him to shut up by mashing their lips together. His lips were chapped. Aces cheeks were warm. And his brain had short-circuited. His heart was about ready to pound its way out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>All too soon it was over. Marco pulled away to speak. “Nothing you say is going to change the fact that I chose you, yoi. Imperfections and all. I don’t regret it. Not even for a moment, yoi” He pressed their foreheads together. Ace could ignore the circlet pressing into his forehead in favor of noting the location of every single fleck of gold in those blue eyes. He could also see a slight pinkness to Marco's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Ace glanced to their hands which were now covered in a mix of purple flames with other colors showing through every so often. It seemed that they had sprung up in response to the kiss. Without thinking about it, he would connect their lips in another kiss. It was a short one.</p><p> </p><p>“We uh… We should go to our room before a teacher catches us out here. I don’t know about you but I <em> do not </em> feel like a week's worth of detention this close to the end of the year” commented Ace</p><p> </p><p>A soft laugh and a nod was all Ace needed to get to his feet. Marco never felt like detention either. He helped Marco up. Then, with hands connected once more, they began to make their way towards the wing that hosted their room. Fire intermingling once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. And I’m sorry I kept you waiting. Should’ve just come back to the room, huh?” Ace asked awkwardly, realizing how late it was. God. Marco must’ve been worried sick. Although they could sense each other’s emotions and, on occasion, each other’s pain. It was nothing compared to actually making sure the other was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind, yoi. You needed time to yourself. I’ll wait however long it takes”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I would wait a thousand years if it meant I would get to see you again. No. I would wait for an eternity’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Those are some strong words, pretty bird. Do you really mean them? You’d wait forever just for me?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Absolutely’ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>